Ghostbusters 2
by LSVader19
Summary: The Ghostbusters had gained fame from the media, and received constant praise. The team was fully funded by New York city because they had saved the city and possibly the world from Rowan. Everything was working out great for the team. A new enemy will challenge the team's ability and friendship.
1. chapter 1

Kevin was at the entrance so he could sign people in and out,in order to notify the girls. Patty and the others thought Holtz was joking when she called dibs on the entire second flood,but she carried every piece of her equipment. She may be small but she was the strongest of them physically and most likely emotionally. Abby has never seen her cry but Holtz was sympathetic when it was needed.

Holtzmann decided to live in the firehouse claiming 'it was to keep the machines stable and the research safe.' Abby tried to convince her not to live there because she would only work and not sleep. Patty and Erin agreed but decided Holtzmann was an adult and could make her own decisions. Holtzmann heard her cellphone ring and gave a energized greeting to her proffesor "HI Dr.Gorin!!!" "Hello Jillian,I heard some news and thought you should know from a friend." Intrigued the blonde responded "go on" the older woman gave a small sigh of relief "you remember the man you put into coma?" Holtzmann rolled her eyes like she could ever forget him "yeah,his name was Andrew Johnson. Did he die?" Dr.Gorin could hear the concern in Holtzmann's voice and decided to respond before the blonde could start freaking out"Actually the exact opposite, he woke up yesterday. From my understanding he will make a full recovery and has no amnesia. He will need to do physical therapy since he hasn't moved in years."

Dr.Gorin waited for a response expecting one from Holtzmann right away. Holtzmann didn't speak for several seconds almost as if she didn't understand what was said. "Uh Dr.Gorin I have to go, um I'll call you back later."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby sat at her desk, which was close to Kevin so she could supervise him. It was a day just like any other, except a little too quiet. "Hey Erin, where's Holtz? I haven't hears any poofs yet and its already 2pm" Erin stopped writing on her big whiteboard and thought for a monet before responding. "She's upstairs in her lab, maybe she's doing calculations or making blueprints?" Abby gave a brief nod of agreement but still felt a little concerned "I'm gonna go upstairs and check on her"

Abby went upstairs to Holtzmann's main work bench not seeing her in her chair she looked around. Abby walked around looking at all the unfinished projects such as Holtzmann's proton shield. The way Holtzmann explained it to Erin was it would keep ghosts out of an area or stuck in one spot. Abby walked around a little more until her foot hit a heavy object on the floor. "Damn it Holtz, quit leaving stuff on the floor" Abby looked down to see what she kicked, and instead of seeing an object the blonde she was looking for was on the floor. Holtz wan sitting with her knees close to her chest with her arms wrapped around then and a look of despair. Abby knew she would have to start the conversation, since Holtzmann usually doesn't talk avout her feelings. Abby sat down next to the blonde and put her arm around her shoulder bringing her into an embrace. "Holtzy whats wrong?" The blonde looked up to Abby with her blue eyes full of fear,sadness and regret. "Abby, you remeber Andrew Johnson, the guy from CERN I told you about that I put into a coma? He woke up, and Dr.Gorrin said he's gonna make a full recovery." Abby became confused from the blonde's behavior "Holtzmann shouldn't that be good news? It was a lab accident, that kind of stuff happens everybody knows the risks with experiments"

Holtzmann seemed frustrated with Abby's statement "Abby he is dangerous, if he died he would be the most dangerous ghost in the world. In coma he couldn't do anything, now he's better and he can do anything. That lab accident wasn't my fault! **I DID ALL THE CALCULATIONS AND HE CHANGED THEM WITHOUT TELLING ME SO THE DEVICE WOULD CREATE MORE POWER TO OPEN THE PORTAL TO THE PARANORMAL DIMENSION!** The device worked but he wanted to change the settings and be able to find a powerful entity but the machine blew up and he got 2nd degree burns and hit his head causing the coma. Even before that he was obsessed with power and rhe paranormal. I was scared of him constantly because of his ideas and he tried to get me to help but I refused. Abby we can't let him know I'm in the Ghostbusters, if he shows up or calls we need to lie and say I left. If he finds I work with powerful equipment it won't end well. Please don't tell Erin or Patty, the less they know the better."

Abby processed all the information she was given in the little time "Holtzy I won't tell Erin or Patty but sooner or later you will have to. I don't want you to wait to long though, they deserve to know so they can help. I mean that man could show up one day and Kevin would probably let him in. Erin anf Patty won't know any better, then what do we do?" Holtzmann uderstood what Abby had said and gave a brief nod "I know Abby, don't worry I'll tell them soon. I think we have time though since we're in New York and he's somewhere in Europe. If you feel like its a big risk with Kevin I can install some security cameras, that way one of us can always watch the firehouse." Abby gave a smaller smile "I promise I won't tell them anything Holtzy, and if that Andrew Johnson ever shows up I'll kick his ass like there's no tomorrow." Holtzmann gave her signature smirk and hugged her best friend, then proceeded to get up and start working at her bench. "Thanks Abby, it means alot and don't tell anyone I was being soft. I can't loose my street cred ya know." Abby gave a chuckle and left the blonde to work once she heard thw loud 80s music fill the second floor.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I've been busy so hopefully this makes up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Patty sat in her office reading more history books about New York. It wasn't need right now but it would be helpful in the future most likely. She was currently reading about the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire that happened March 25,1911. The factory owner had the doors locked so employees wouldn't leave or be able to steal. That day a cigarette had been thrown into a bin with scrap fabric and caught fire. The firefighters couldn't save everyone who was trapped in the upper levels because the ladder was to short. There was 148 deaths from the fire because of smoke inhalation and people jumping from windows so they wouldn't was an overload of information for Patty causing frustration from the factory owners negligence causing the deaths and sadness for the families. Patty decidedto be done for the day learning history and go bother Holtzmann first since she usually had a new invention to show off.

Patty ascended up the stairs to the blondes lab/bedroom. In the distance she could hear the blonde singing to her music as usual. Patty cracked open the door and watched Holtz dance "Shake it girl". Holtzmann looked at the older lady with her signature smirk and danced her way to Patty away from her table of inventions to the Whitney Houston song. "Come on Patty, I wanna dance with somebody" The older lady shook her head and smiled joining the fun. Holtzmann was doing the robot then went for the moonwalk followed by the worm. Patty started popping and locking and did the stanky leg till the end of the song. "Nice moves" The energetic blonde went straight to her table "Pattycakes would you care to join me over here and witness my geniuses please?" Patty walked over to where Holtzmann was and started looking at the table with a few inventions on it. Holtzmann was waiting for Patty to ask about her inventions impatiently "c'mon on Patty, pick a weapon, any weapon will do" Patty looked at the selection and picked up what seemed to be a tube of hot pink lipstick. "Damm it Holtzy, what did I say about taking my makeup?" The blonde rolled her eyes and took the 'lipstick' from Patty's hands. "Its not your makeup silly, its a concealed P.K.E meter. Just take off the lid to activate it, and if it picks anything up it will make a beep noise. This is for you Pattycakes"

* * *

Abby was with Erin in her office discussing the idea of a second book with the new found knowledge. "Erin, think about it we've proven to everybody that ghosts are real! Our book will be taken seriously and I'm sure there are lots of teenagers who like the paranormal just like when we were teens. Plus it could bring in some more money, we don't really need it but it could be useful for in the future." Erin understood where Abby was coming from and agreed with her but just kept getting a bad feeling from the idea. "It would be great, but what if another psycho like Rowan gets the book and tries to take over the world? Then what do we do, some person could make a cult with the idea of running the world with ghosts Abby!" A ringing noise filled the floor and instantly the two knew what it was, Abby responded faster than Erin could. "Kevin answer the phone!" The ringing stopped and they could hear Kevin in the distance talking on the phone, a few moments later he came over to the girls. "okay ladies, there's a goat on the loose at the NYU dorm at 55 East 10th Street" Abby smiled because of house much he improved in the past couple of weeks. "Kevin its a ghost, but good job anyway." Abby went to the fireman's pole and hollered up to Holtzmann and Patty. Erin went to her locker and started changing into her jumpsuit and put on her boots, the others followed her shortly. Holtzmann had the keys for the ecto-2 in her hand signaling she was prepared, which was rather easy since she had tuned the proton packs last week she could leave them in the ecto. "Lets go catch ourselves a ghost"


	4. Chapter 4

Patty knew where they were going, and why it was haunted. She didn't tell the others anything though because she knew is wasn't a malevolent ghost. Holtzmann had said a bit ago they were about 5 minutes away from the university. They took a right turn and they were at the university, Holtzmann had the others go ahead while she looked for a parking spot because she refused to pay for a parking spot.

Abby and the other two searched the entrance for an official when a man came up to her. "Can I help you Miss?" Abby looked him over and decided he was a professor, he was wearing black dress shoes, a light brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, black pants, a white under shirt and to top it all off a bow tie. "We're the Ghostbusters, we got a call about a ghost in one of your dorms." The man seemed to know exactly what she was talking about, with a sigh he responded. "Follow me, I don't want all the students to find out about you being here. By the way my name is professor Smith"

The professor led them to the dorm, but didn't talk the three minutes it took to get to the location. "It only appears in Brittney Hall, the students say its a little girl named Molly. But the Freshman get freaked out since she shows up randomly." Patty was think for a moment and remembered this story. "This place used to be a hotel in 1929 and a little girl died. Then it was renovated into the College. I'm assuming all the changes caused her to become restless unable to find peace"

The professor was astounded by Patty's historical knowledge. "You are correct Ms?" Patty took that as a cue to introduce the team, "I'm Patty Tolan, the one with glasses is Yates, the other one is Gilbert and we have one more she's parking the car. Her name is Holtzmann, she'll be inside in a few minutes, if you could wait for her that'd be very much appreciated." The professor seemed more attentive when he heard Holtzmann's name. "Can you describe her, so I know who to look for?"

Erin decided to talk this time feeling awkward being so quiet, "She has blonde hairy thats up in an unusual hair style, about 5'3", Blue eyes, yellow tinted glasses and she's in the uniform as us." Professor Smith's eyes widened slightly only Erin caught it "I'll be waiting for her, meanwhile try to get a head start on that ghost please. We can't go another year with it, our student numbers are decreasing because of it." The girls nodded and the professor left them to their took out the pke meter as Erin and Patty followed behind her with their protons guns ready. Patty spoke up "aight, why are we busting a child ghost thats causing no harm?" Erin took the liberty of responding "Because ghost can only last so long without becoming malevolent. Besides shouldn't we help her cross over to the other side so she can see her family?" Patty couldn't argue with that, she could only imagine how scared this kid was. Abby stopped for a minute and set a recorder to catch any evps.

Holtzmann had found a parking spot but it was five blocks away. She got out of the ecto-2,put on her pack, and grabbed the trap. She locked the ecto up and started on her walk to the University. She was used to things like this, she walked to her secret junk spot everyday which was 20 minutes from the firehouse. A couple of teenagers got pictures with her and some kids got her autograph. She never felt so important before and felt extreme amounts of happiness from it. Holtzmann finished the walk and arrived at the University. She walked through the doors and looked around for a second taking in the set down her silver bag full of equipment on the ground but kept her proton pavk on. A man in a tweed jacket who she assumed was a professor walked up to her. "Holtzman. Here to bust a ghost, my friends came in a bit ago. Do you know where they are ?"

He merely gave a nod after observing her for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Yes I can take you to them. My name is Andrew Smith, but I'm referred to as Professor Smith. Follow me" Holtz thought for a moment after hearing the name Andrew but shrugged it off and picked up the bag, slinging it over her shoulder. The professor lead the way with Holtzmann playing follow the leader. It was impressive seeing keep up with the man, since she's such a small figure carrying over 100 pounds of gear. The professor took her down a hallway that was blocked of for the main part for the Ghostbusters to work. "Your friends should be around here somewhere Jillian" Holtzmann was alarmed the man knew her name, just as she was gonna ask him how he knew her name he left.

Holtzmann went to the area she assumed would be a good spot to set the bag and gear up. She turn her proton pack on, grabbed a pke meter, proton grenades and the trap. The trap was made more portable because of her ingenuity, now she could hook it on a loop without it pulling on her jumpsuit too much. Holtzmann grabbed a walkie talkie and turned it on "Abby, tis I Holtzmann the great. Where are you?" She could just picture Abby sighing from the name"We're by dorm 538, there's signs on the wall, it should be easy to find."

Holtzmann looked at the wall and saw a sign with an arrow point left with 500-530 and another arrow pointing right with 531-560. She followed the sign and went right, passing the dorms and saw her friends at the spot just like Abby said. Abby took out her pke meter and turned it on "Okay Holtzmann, the ghost is a non malevolent Class VI apparition. Its a little girl who lived in the 1900s. Holtz your the closest thing to a toddler or child here so if you could try to lure it out; that'd be great"

A/N: Long chapter here, this one really ties into some future chapters. Next chapter is gonna be vital


	5. Chapter 5

Patty agreed as did Erin but Holtzmann had to argue like usual."Abby I'm not childish I just prefer to be less of a buzz kill like you guys. Plus that means if kids need help they'll come to me instead of running away for help. But I suppose since I'm the best Ghostbuster I'll work my magic and bring out the ghost with the most advanced piece of equipment I have." Holtzmann set her silver bag down and began searching through it but found what she was looking for. She pulled out the rectangle item and showed the others what it was Patty spoke up first. "Nah this ain't happening, girl do you know what happens with a Ouija board? We don't need that, get rid of it now" Holtzmann held onto the board refusing to get rid of it, Patty went over to the blonde and grabbed the board. "This is not coming back to the firehouse" Patty walked away from the others into a different hallway.A few minutes later she came back without the board. She stood by Abby and Erin facing the North end of the hall with Holtz looking at the three in shock.

Holtzmann's eyes became big after realizing Patty didn't hide the board around the corner"Patty where is my secret weapon? I need that, how am I supposed to do my job? The only way this could be worse is if you take my pringles" Patty rolled her eyes at the blonde, while Abby and Erin made a plan to take down the ghost. Patty put her opinion out for the others "I'm just saying do we really need that damn thing at the firehouse causing god knows what when we have a containment unit full of ghosts. I don't see that ending well unless y'all got objections to my logic?" Holtzmann was ready to argue but stopped when Erin gave her a look that said 'don't bother'. "Well Pattycakes it seems you may have won this battle but I shall be victorious the next. Now time to catch myself a ghost, watch and learn." Holtzmann walked over to a corner,covered her eyes and then started counting. Abby knew what she was doing but the others were confused "she's playing hide and seek to lure the kid out"

Erin held out the PKE meter and it started going off by Holtz; then a soft blue light started to glow by the engineer. It started to take shape more as the blonde finished counting to 10 rather slowly. "Ready or not here Holtzy comes" The blonde turned around to see the ghost child which no older than 5 and up to her hips in height with a bow in her shoulder length hair. "Honestly I did not expect that to work." Abby mouthed to Holtzmann 'talk to her' in order to buy them time while they got the proton packs ready. "I'm Holtzmann whats your name?" The little ghost girl giggled at Holtzmann and pointed at her hair continuing to laugh. "Okay Abby I don't like her, my hair is amazing" Patty rolled her eyes now because the ghost and Holtzy had the same maturity level at this point. The ghost girl motioned for Holtzmann to come closer so she did and got down on one knee, then the girl whispered something into her ear that the others couldn't hear. Holtzmann looked at her for a second "no, I told you my name already its Holtzmann not what you said"

Erin became confused on what was going on "Holzt, what did she say?" Holtzmann stood up and looked at the physicist "she said my name is Spengler not Holtzmann, but I'm an adult so I think I know my name by now." The little girl looked at the two adults conversing waiting to speak "my name is jenny and your Spengler. The man told us about you" Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over by the little girl Abby spoke this time "That is Holtzmann not Spengler and who told you about her?" Jenny stayed quiet and grinned in a sadistic way that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Get the trap out, we don't have time for this" Patty went to the silver bag that sat on the ground and grabbed the trap. She set up the foot pedal then slid the trap by the ghost Jenny waiting for the go a head to activate the trap. Erin had a question in her mind that she wanted an answer for now "Jenny, why do you keep insisting that Holtzmann is Spengler? Who is Spengler? Are they important?"

It became deadly silent for a few moments while Jenny thought "She is Spengler. Will save us. Must keep safe" Holtzmann was tired of this and gave Patty the thumbs up, the trap activated and sucked Jenny into it then closing. "That kid was confused, I'm sure someone similar to me name Spengler came through here sometime though out the past 90 years." The others agreed with it because Holtz would have told them if her real last name was Spengler. "Lets get paid and take care of this little shit. Also just because I got her to come out it doesn't mean I'm the most childish." Erin picked up the trap and carried it while Holtz picked up her silver bag and lead the way to main entrance way.


	6. Chapter 6

Patty grabbed her evp recorder she set up while the others were busy with the trill ghost trap. Abby waited for her then proceeded to follow Erin and Holtzmann who were ahead of them by 10 feet. "Holtz might be short but she's fast. Abby do you think this Spengler person is alive?" Abby thought for a moment "Its hard to say, like Holtz said the ghost has been here for 90 years. There's a chance they're alive but I wouldn't hold my breath on it. Why is this Spengler person so important is the real question"

The two caught up to Holtz and Erin who were talking to the Professor. Erin was explaining what they did "The ghost was a girl named Jenny and we took care of her so the activity should be done here. But she mentioned a person named Spengler. Do you know of any past students with that name or anyone with the name?" He shook his head in response to avoid verbally answering the question. Holtz eyed him down trying to figure out what he was tryinh to avoid saying but Patty broke her concentration by speaking "Here's our business card. Its got our HQ address, phone number and email address. If anything happens at all feel free to swing by. Holtzy lives there so she'll be able to help ya" Professor Smith took the card and put it in his pocket while taking out money to pay. Abby stopped him right away "Put the money away. This is free since its gonna help the students out. Be sure to tell your friends about us. Have a nice day" with that the four ladies said goodbye and left. Holtzmann led the way to outside the institution "You guys wait here I'll grab the hearse" The three ladies appreciated the gesture and talked among themselves. Holtz walked to hearse quickly to avoid wasting time that could be used to upgrade the equipment. She was crossing the street to get to the vehicle when she saw a pale skin red eyed figure watching her. She got in the ecto and looked but the figure wasn't seemed dumbfounded and talked to herself "Good job Holtzmann now your hallucinating. C'mon Holtzy its probably from the lack of sleep. Lez go" The vehicle started up and she drove back to her friends who put their equipment away quickly.

Abby touched the button on the radio to change the channel when her hand was slapped by Holtz. "No. Me drive,me choose" Holtz changed it to a modern channel surprising the other women. Patty spoke up "Aight girl you feelin okay?" Holtz laughed it off then turned up the radio. The speakers were up rather loudly compared to usual with Holtz. "Today we have a special request made by the wonderful Jillian Holtzmann. This is for the ghostbusters cause when words fail music speaks. Rachel Platten-Stand By You"

Holtz payed attention to her driving and wasn't being reckless like usual. Abby knew it was a big deal having a song dedicated to the team by Holtzmann. Abby remembers the first time she met Holtz and is amazed at how far she's come with her feelings granted she still keeps her feeling bottled up for the most part. Patty smiled because she appreciated the gesture and really loved the song. Erin on the other hand knew there was more to it, the first time she heard this song was on her and Holtz's secret date. Holtz had taken her to central park and prepared a candle lit picnic. Which was going good until Holtz knocked the candle over and set the blanket on fire.The night still ended good for them. Erin looked at the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Holtz who eyes were filled with love. They were a block away from the firehouse and the song was coming to an end. The blonde's phone beeped and she read the message. Then all of the sudden Holtz slammed on the brakes and put the vehicle in park. "All of you stay here something in the firehouse isn't working right. I'm gonna fix it hopefully, if there's loud noises don't worry." Erin was curious "how do you know something's not working?" The blonde pointed to her cellphone "I programmed my phone to receive updates when anything has issues ya know for safety. I'll do that but not safety lights. Safety lights are for dudes" The blonde got out of the car and ran into the firehouse faster than the others imagined possible. She ran up to the second floor and started looking everything over.

Erin was getting nervous thinking of Holtz getting hurt finally she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her door open and raced to the firehouse not nearly as fast as the blonde. She opened the front door and ran upstairs to the lab. "Holtzmann what's going on?" The blonde's face was scrunched up in concentration and confusion. "It doesn't make sense I've checked every machine twice and nothing's wrong with them. I'll check the basement maybe a brake blew and caused the notification. C'mon hot stuff let's go take a look" Erin grabbed a flashlight even though she knew the firehouse had a light in the basement. She followed Holtz down to the basement with caution not knowing whats down there it made sense to her. Holtz flipped the light switch and the lightbulb went out. Erin beemed with happiness since she came prepared, and turned on her flashlight. "Good thing I brought the light." "Erin you always light up my world" Holtz gave a wink with her signature smirk while Erin blushed a dark shade of red from the flirting. They then proceded towards the back of the basement where the backup generators were placed. Holtz started checking all the meterd anf gagues. "It doesn't make sense" Erin could sense the frustration rising from the young blonde "What doesnt make sense holtz?" This time the blonde let her anger out and grabbed a wrench that was laying on the floor then threw it at the wall. "There's nothing wrong that means I messed up in the programing. I **NEVER** mess up" Erin semi paid attention though she was more focused on the new hole in the wall made by Holtz. "I'll fix it later Erin, I'm sorry. Its just frustrating ya know? Thinking you perfected something then it falls apart. Erin?" Holtz went closer to the damaged wall and looked inside. "Erin shine the light over here please" Erin listened and pointed the light in the direction. "Erin I'm taking the wall down,you'll understand once I'm done" Holtz went over by the generator and grabbed a hammer she left there many weeks ago that she's been meaning to put away. She rolled her sleeves up revealing her biceps. She started swinging the hammer and destroying the remains of the wall. Erin watched perplexed by the large muscles the blonde has. It seemed like only moments and the hole was big enough for them to go inside to see what was in there.

"Erin you need to see this" Erin went into the "new addition" to the basement and saw whay holtz was amazed by. There was a big red machine built into the wall with a red light and green light. The green light was on showing that its working good. "Erin I think this is why I received a notification. It nust have shut down for a second then come back on. Bare with me here ok? I'm gonna flip a switch and see what happens. I'm sure it doesn't work anymore but I wanna make sure it doesn't" Erin pulled the blonde away from the machine preventing her from doing anything. "Holtz I don't like that idea. Lets ask the Mayor for records of who had this place and go from there" Holtz agreed "I guess that'll work. Well we can let the others in or have some us time?" Erin gave the blonde a stern look letting her know the answer to the question. "Fine you owe me" Holtz skipped up the stairs and fetched the other ladies. All is well for now.


	7. chapter 7

Later that night Erin called the Mayor's office asking about who used the firehouse before them. "Dr.Gilbert we can't find the records. I looked in the archives and they're gone. I can assure you if I find out anything I'll let you know." Erin sighed from disappointment "Thanks for looking Jennifer, I had a feeling it would be a long shot. But since your looking in files already could you look for a Spengler? We were on a bust and was told the name, I know it not much to go off but it would be appreciated." There was a moment pause before more words were spoken "I'll see what I can do Dr.Gilbert Have a nice day" Outside the wind was picking up as storm clouds rolled in. Erin turned on the news channel to watch the weather. "Severe thunderstorms tonight with wind up to 50 mph. Stay inside and have flashlight ready, the possibility of the power going out is there but not certain. We'll keep an eye on this weather and update you with more information soon." Erin knew where all the emergency kits and items were, but she figured Holtzmann didn't. Erin went upstairs to Holtzmann's work area where she typically was and found her working on the proton packs. Holtzmann was in a different outfit that Erin enjoyed quite a bit. She was wearing a black tank top that showed of her muscles and blue superman boxers, Erin almost forgot what she came for but knew what she wanted now. "Hey Holtz there's some bad weather coming our way. Do you know where the emergency kits are? If not I can show you or just bring one up here for you." Holtz stopped working and turned around to face Erin, "Thanks for the offer hot stuff but I have my own kit up here plus it has emergency salty parabolas" As if on cue the storm began with loud bangs of thunder and an onslaught of heavy rain. "Are Abby and Patty here still or did they go home?" Erin's mind was still mush from seeing Holtz's very distinct muscles, who could make a single sentence after seeing such a thing? "They left a little bit ago, so its just the two of us" The blonde winked at Erin who blushed a vibrant red from the simple gesture. "So did you come up with any information about the thing downstairs?" The brunette only shook her head in response to the question but then came up with an idea. "Since its gonna storm for a while maybe we could watch a movie? You can hold off on working until tomorrow, I guarantee nobody is gonna touch your stuff" Holtz smirk and led Erin to her entertainment area, it consists of a small couch, a PlayStation 3 and a TV. "How does the new Beauty and the Beast sound? I figured its fitting seeing how your my beauty and I'm your beast minus all the hair. Could you imagine being that hairy, I mean it would be good in winter but summer would just be dreadful do ya think?" Erin just laughed at her"I guess I never thought about it much Holtz, I'll grab a blanket and make some popcorn" Holtz setup the movie and waited for Erin. Meanwhile the storm outside was getting worse the winds were picking up, Holtz went to look out the window and noticed a heap of gray clouds around the Mercado hotel.

Erin grabbed a blanket from the closet in the kitchen while waiting for the popcorn to finish in the microwave. The lights in the kitchen started to dim, and Erin decided to yell upstairs to Holtz "Hey Holtz the lights are dimming down in the kitchen, does it look like other buildings are having the same issue?" Holtz came running downstairs and hustled to the basement Erin followed and grabbed a flashlight. "Holtz whats going on?" She didn't say anything as she checked the gauges on the wall. "Erin the circuits are getting overloaded, it will cut all the power to our building. I have to cut the power use somehow and I have an idea but you won't like it." "Holtz just do it" Holtz nodded and went to the red machine they found earlier behind the false wall. She looked at Erin for any sign of disapproval, seeing none she went ahead with her plan. Holtz grabbed the big switched and flipped it turning the originally green light turned red with a loud horn going off. She then pushed a button and completely powered the machine down.She looked back at the gauges and they were returning to the normal levels. "Holtzmann I don't have a good feeling about this"

The thunder echoed in the city clearly audible in the basement."Calm down Er bear, everything's fine; I'll show you" The pair ran upstairs well Holtz did and Erin tried to keep up with her. Holtz went to the roof to show that everything was fine, becoming drenched she waited for Erin who showed up after a few seconds. "See Erin its all good, nothing to worry about" The couple just stood and watched the weather for a few moments as it picked up in speed and activity. "I suppose we should go in since everything's good c'mon holtz"Before they could head back inside a bolt of lightning struck the building next to them causing bricks to fly in every direction which motivated them to move much faster. The pair once inside settled on the couch together, Erin laid on Holtz and covered them both with the blanket. The movie played in the background as they both thought about everything from the past 24 hour period, "Erin, I can't stop thinking about the little girl we busted. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't understand why she called me Spengler. I'm Jillian Holtzmann not Spengler, though in the future it could be Jillian Gilbert Holtzmann if I play the cards right? hows that sound?" Erin pretended to think about the idea of marriage but she had a notebook full of ideas hidden from everyone and knew she would marry this crazy scientist some day. "I don't know Holtzmann it might take lots of convincing for that, but I think Erin gilbert Holtzmann sounds good. Lets just relax after what just happened I think we need to" Holtz silently agreed and kissed Erin's head who blushed for what felt like the millionth time " I love you Erin"


End file.
